AK-47
The AK-47 is a Russian assault rifle that's featured in the Forgotten series, specifically parts of Forgotten: The Mark and throughout Forgotten: Armageddon. The weapon was made in the 1940s by Kalashnikov and has been used ever since then. Appearance in Forgotten: The Mark The AK-47 is first seen in the hands of Russian soldiers shortly before the Great Harlot, or the Whore of Babylon, in which God annihilates the city for its sin, sorcery, witchcraft, and other sinful acts the people have done in the past. It's later seen in the hands of Saudi Arabian militia during the Mecca Uprising, in which the people of Islam see Nicolae carpathia as a reincarnation of Satan (Shaitan in Arabic) and try and kill him. However, Global Community's Unity Army, as well as the Global Community's Morale Monitors, use M240 light machineguns to kill the rioters, who try defending themselves with riot shields. The uprising continues as more wars and gunfights erupt all over the city, specifically near the Kabba, where GC personnel demolish the Kabba with explosives, outraging the Muslims and starting a brutal firefight between the two of them. Buck Steel witnesses the event and tries to help the GC Morale Monitors, but the Muslims, seeing him as a threat, try and kill him. Buck responds by pulling out a PKP Pecheneg and firing into the mob; surprisingly, Buck kills more Muslims than the Morale Monitors. Appearance in Forgotten: Armageddon The AK-47 is used by European Global Community Unity Army soldiers and Global Tyranny Army soldiers during various battles in Operation Armageddon. They're first used in Washington DC against US Army Rangers personnel in an attempt to take Washington DC former capital of the United States of America. However, the Russians are driven away by the Americans. The AK-47 is seen again in British-occupied Himachal Pradesh, India. Russian forces, led by Vladimir Makarov try and invade the state, trying to kill the British occupants. Ellen Roxton and Justin Beiber work together to fight the Russian GTA forces; Justin uses an M4A1 grenadier while Ellen uses an AK47 with a red dot sight along with a PKP Pecheneg with a red dot sight. Ellen later ditches the gun after it jams and swaps it with another AK47, this one with a holographic sight. Ellen and Justin work together to evacuate Soap, who has been injured, to a parked helicopter outside of town. It is later seen in Kazakhstan in the hands of Ellen again. She uses a USP .45 suppressed with tactical knife to kill a soldier and then takes his AK-47 with red dot sight, making Soap remind her that enemy weapons attract a lot of attention. Ellen later uses the AK-47 on Russian soldiers when they blow the pair's cover and threaten to take both of them prisoner. Ellen uses her AK-47 to slaughter the Russian troops and Soap escapes. The AK-47 is seen again during the Battle of New York during Operation Armageddon, once again being the weapon of choice for Russian soldiers. It's used by Delta operative Sarah Osseck, who ditches her XM25 after destroying a GAZ-2975 jeep and grabs a fallen Russian soldier's suppressed AK-47. She doesn't use it, however, until the gunfight inside the Stock Exchange. After she uses up the rest of the M4A1's rounds, she ditches it and uses the AK-47 while taking a PKP Pecheneg from another fallen Russian soldier. Sarah later grabs more rounds off of a dead Russian and her squad fights their way toward New York Harbor. The AK-47 is seen once more in the hands of Russian soldiers in Hamburg, Germany, as Unity Army soldier Buck Steel works with Delta Force operatives to find and rescue Captain John "Soap" MacTavish, as he was captured by the Russians after an attempt to kill Vladimir Makarov goes wrong. Buck, by mere coincidence, runs into Sarah Osseck, who is on the ''same ''mission. Buck switches from his M4A1 grenadier with ACOG scope to his PKP Pecheneg; he uses it to kill some Russian soldiers before ditching it. He picks up an AK-47 with holographic sight and uses it for the rest of the op. Putting it in plain words, the AK-47 is seen more frequently in Forgotten: Armageddon. Trivia *The AK-47s that are seen throughout the novel have different reloading styles. The AK-47 used by Ellen in Kazakhstan and the Muslims in Mecca is reloaded by simply ejecting the magazine, letting it fall, and inserting a new one while holding the gun straight up in the air. The black AK-47 with M4 stock, the version seen being used by the Russians, is reloaded the same way, but with the gun slanted at an angle. *The AK47s look different in different scenarios. In Kazakhstan and Mecca, the AK47 has an M4-stock, but has biege polymer furniture. In the United States, Hamburg, Himachal Pradesh, and Paris missions, the AK47 is black, but everything else is the same-except for the reloading style. In Yuri's Africa mission, the AK-47 has wooden furniture and there's a variant with gold camo; some even look rusted. *The gold AK47 doesn't have a stock. Gallery Red dot sight.jpg|The AK-47 with Red dot sight Ellen uses in Kazakhstan An AK47 with holographic sight.jpg|The AK-47 with holographic sight used by Buck in Hamburg A suppressed AK-47.jpg|A suppressed AK-47 used by Sarah Osseck in the New York City mission An AK47 with red dot.jpg|The AK47 with red dot sight used by Ellen in Himachal Pradesh An AK47 with ACOG scope.png|A Kazakhstani AK47 with ACOG scope An AK-47 with holographic sight.png|A Kazakhstani AK47 with holographic sight An AK-47 with red dot.png|A Kazakhstani AK47 with red dot sight AK-47 reload animation.png|The reloading animation for the Russian AK-47 Turning the AK47 over.jpg|Yuri Danilova with an AK-47 with wooden furniture A gold AK47.jpg|Yuri with a gold AK47 An AK-47.png|Henry Blackburn holding an AK-47